


Madness

by harryxedward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I was bored and that's the result, M/M, and the boys are assholes, idk okay, louis is scared, the fans are mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxedward/pseuds/harryxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Push Paul out first he’s the prettiest.❞ Same thing, but with One Direction. The boys are in their van and on their way to a signing. They get mobbed in front of the entrance and decide to push Louis out first, because he’s the prettiest. But they never thought they would have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> As you may see, I’m posting quicker than last time and I really hope it can stay this way.
> 
> This is based off this prompt: [x](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/65361814936/am-i-allowed-to-make-this)

“Oh my god, look at all those fans out there!” Niall exclaimed as he pointed out of the window of the black van the five band members and Paul were currently sitting in. Instantly, everybody’s head turned around and they all looked at the screaming fans outside. Even from inside the van you could hear their loud screeching.  
  


While the other four looked outside in amaze, Louis paled visibly at the sight of the many fans. Sure, he loved their fans, but sometimes, everything would just be too much. He’d never been comfortable with many people around him and that hadn’t changed in his 21 years of existence.

“Guys, I’m sorry, but I can’t reach the other security guards. There must be a problem.” Paul spoke up from the driver’s seat. “And what is that supposed to mean?” Liam asked. “That means that you’ll have to go outside by yourself. Of course, I’ll be there with you, but there are too many fans for me to handle.” With that he continued driving slowly through the fans and towards the entrance of the mall where they’d have a signing soon.  
  


Louis was sure there was no colour left on his face. He couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t. He’d be dead the minute he stepped out of the van. There was no chance of him going out of this thing without any injuries. He’d never been the strongest, even though Louis wouldn’t admit that to anyone but himself, and he couldn’t deal with so many people on his own. Sure, the boys would be there, but they had to fight against the fans on their own.

“Okay guys, I finally reached the security guards from the mall. They’re still inside the mall because there are too many fans. They can’t come out here in time but they will try to meet you somewhere in the middle. We can’t wait anymore guys, I’m sorry. Just go out and try to reach the security guards as soon as possible. You understand?” Paul said suddenly and stopped the car.

Everybody else nodded but Louis couldn’t do anything. It was like he was frozen. He had no idea what he was supposed to do outside. He knew he would get injured somehow.

“Well then, let’s go.” Niall said and reached for the doorknob. “Yeah sure, let’s go!” Zayn rubbed his hands in excitement. “Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?” Harry shrugged with his shoulders and stood up as well. Liam and Zayn got up as well and soon everybody stood at the door besides Louis who still sat on his seat by the window.  
  


Harry went to open the door but before that could happen Zayn’s hand stopped him. “Wait Harry. We should decide who goes out first. The one who is out first gets mobbed the most.” All the other boys looked at each other before they collectively turned to Louis.

  
“What?” Louis asked confused. “I think you should go out first.” Niall said. The others nodded and smiled at Louis. Louis’ blood ran cold in his veins. What? No, that was definitely a bad idea. A very bad idea.  
  


“No, actually-” “Yeah sure, why not?” Liam interrupted him. “Louis is the prettiest, he’ll get mobbed the most and then the rest won’t be crowded so much anymore.” Harry and Niall nodded. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Harry said.

“Wait, no! Boys stop I-” Louis exclaimed. Before he could finish the other boys had already dragged him up from his seat and towards the door. Niall grinned and opened the door. Immediately the screaming increased and Louis was hastily pushed out of the door. “Have fun!” Zayn said with a loud laugh before the door slammed shut behind Louis.

Louis’ eyes grew bigger as he realized that he had to face the girls alone. All on his own. He turned around just to see the shut door. Since the windows were made darker on purpose, you couldn’t see from outside what was happening inside.

Louis turned around again and he almost wished he hadn’t. People were screaming his name and walking towards him with their arms outstretched and Louis could do nothing but stare at them. Then someone grabbed his shirt and it was as if that had been the command for everyone to start grabbing for him.  
  


Louis was pushed in the huge crowd and could feel nothing but people grabbing him everywhere. His hands, his arms, his legs, his face, his hair, his waist, literally _everywhere_. He panicked and tried to push the fans off him but it was to no use. They were too many. One fan pulled harshly at his hair and Louis could feel tears stinging in his eyes. He had no idea how he was supposed to get out of this situation alive.

Another fan pushed Louis and he almost fell to the ground, but before that could happen, other girls were grabbing his arms and pulling him towards them, which ended up with him losing his balance and falling to the ground.  
  


He hit the ground hard and curled himself up in a small ball. Louis could feel the fans still grabbing him and shouting his name and that was when he let the tears fall free. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Meanwhile on the bus, the other boys immediately stopped laughing and looked shocked at the pile on the ground that was their bandmate. It had been funny first, really, and they all had had a great laugh, but now the fun was over and they realized what exactly they had done to their friend.  
  


The smiles disappeared from their faces and not two seconds later all of them were outside of the van while they were trying to get through Louis. It took them a while and a lot of shouting from their side and incredibly much screaming from the fans’ side, but eventually they reached Louis.  
  


Louis hadn’t changed his position and was sobbing. His shoulders shook violently as he shook with fear. Liam bent down and lifted Louis up easily while the other boys made a sort of shield to protect Louis from any further harm.

Slowly, they made their way through the crowd and as soon as they reached the security guards waiting for them at about the middle of the crowd, they started walking faster towards the entrance, Liam still carrying Louis, all the while whispering soothing things into Louis’ ears.

As soon as they reached the building, Liam set Louis down and they all hugged Louis tightly. “We’re so sorry, Louis.” Zayn said. “We never meant for this to happen.” Niall continued. “We shouldn’t have done that.” Liam whispered into Louis’ ear. “Will you please forgive us?” Harry finished.

Louis nodded slowly. He never was able to be angry at his boys for a long time. “But you have to promise me something.” “Anything.” The others replied at the same time. “Promise me you’ll never do that again. That outside scared me so much, you won’t believe it. I actually thought I wouldn’t make it out of there alive.” Louis sniffed. “It’ll never happen again, we promise that.” Liam said.

Louis looked up and smiled at each one of the boys. “Thank you.” They all smiled back. “Now, who wants to sign some CDs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [x](http://bottomlouisplace.tumblr.com)


End file.
